1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suppressor for a building, a bridge or a motion sensitive equipment, and more particularly to a shock suppressor that can dissipate seismic shock energy in both horizontal and vertical directions efficiently.
2. Description of Related Art
Effect of ground motions is very important factors to be considered in the design of a high building, a bridge or a skyscraper, from micro-vibrations to catastrophic earthquakes. Therefore, shock reduction is very important aspect in the construction of a building, a bridge or a skyscraper.
A conventional shock suppressor is provided to dissipate shock energy and substantially comprises a base, a supporting plate and a slider. The base and the supporting plate have respectively a recess corresponding to each other, and the slider are held slidably in the recesses in the base and the supporting plate. The slider comprises a first sliding block, a second sliding block and a ball. Each sliding block has a convex end corresponding to a corresponding recess and a concavity for holding the ball inside. With the sliding movement of the slider relative to the recesses in the base and the supporting plate, shock energy generated by earthquake can be dissipated.
However, the conventional shock suppressor can dissipate shock energy in multiple directions, but has a complicate structure. In addition, to define semispherical recesses in both the base and the supporting plate is difficult and time-consuming, and the cost for manufacturing the conventional shock suppressor is high. Furthermore, the conventional shock suppressor cannot be economically applied to bridges or an elongated building because that the dissipating frequencies and displacement capacities in different shock-dissipating directions of the conventional shock suppressor are the same.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a shock suppressor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.